Orphan
by Horror-Mite
Summary: It was unthinkable to think but what was more heartbreaking then a ophan of war? {One Shot}


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Dark Parables in anyway shape or form._

_**Author's note:** So while I did enjoy the new Dark Parables game, there are some things that didn't sit right with me. This is one of those things. My attempt to make a more stronger link then Eipex._

**Orphan**

It was hard to take in. Slightly harder to piece everything together.

The Detective looked round Princess Theresa's room. If the strategy room hadn't been a clue, then the picture in the door had been.

Princess Theresa was a Red Riding Hood Sister. And not just any sister either. _The_ Sister.

The short-lived Elder Sister who sadly lost her life to Eldra's own greed. Theresa who saved Katherine from the mist wolves and whose body had now been laid to rest properly.

The Detective took a step back. Now that the Sea Goddess had been subdued and the King had been returned to normal, The Detective asked to see Theresa's room. The King had been wary. He had imaged that The Detective would have wanted to go home.

The Detective flatly refused. For a very simple reason. The Detective wished to return with Pinocchio, to see Katherine and her sister and perhaps to the Sisters. The King allowed The Detective's wish while he revived Pinocchio.

But now, stood in Theresa's old room, the Detective began to wonder. They knew that somewhere in the clutter were more clues. Something that would defiantly link the kingdom by the sea to the Riding Hood Sisters.

The Detective worked tirelessly. Every trinket, every note and every letter had been jotted down in their notebook.

Even when Pinocchio returned, fit and well and back to his normal state, The Detective refused to leave. The idea of not knowing annoyed The Detective.

When the name Raphael was mentioned, The Detective's thoughts wondered to Jack and his hut. To the pictures of his team and of his friend, the hunter who sadly died.

Then, to The Detective's surprise, even Eldra's name appeared. The Detective smiled sadly at the memory. They kept the good ones; of Eldra helping them and tried to dismiss the ones of Eldra's betrayal

Finally everything was pieced together. "Does it make sense now?" Pinocchio asked.

"I think." The Detective looked over their notes.

"You should ask the sisters." The male suggested. The Detective nodded their head. It seemed like the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Katherine was elated at having Pinocchio back. The Detective learnt that The Final Cinderella had worried herself to sickness.<p>

Now back with her friend, Katherine looked better then ever.

The Detective bid them farewell and set of for the Sisters's forest.

The Sisters welcomed The Detective with open arms. The Detective noticed two new features in the forest. Standing next to the burial of Theresa was two shrines; one for Raphael and one for Eldra. The Detective paused to pay their own respects before climbing the hollowed tree.

In the meeting room sat Ruth, Jessica, Rose and Emma. The Detective greeted each one. "It is good to see you again Detective." Ruth smiled. Lying by her feet was a large black wolf.

"The feeling is mutual." The Detective opened their notebook and pulled out the young picture of Theresa. "Do you know anything about Theresa's past life?"

The four present all looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Teresa never spoke much about her history." Rose began. The Detective paused and stood walked over to a stack of papers.

"Detective? What's wrong?" Emma called. The Detective stopped searching.

"She changed her name."

"I'm sorry." Ruth got up as she spoke and joined the Detective. The other girls promptly followed. The Detective was staring down at a extremely old report. It had been signed by Teresa. "We were sorting through some reports. There's quite a lot." Ruth explained.

The Detective shook their head. "It's not that." The Detective pointed to their notes then to the report. "At the kingdom in Greece, she spelt her name with a H. But when she joined the sisterhood, she dropped the H."

"Teresa lived in Greece?" Rose asked in shock. The Detective nodded their head.

"She was a princess." They looked through their notes. "Cursed into a mermaid because of her father's madness, she searched for a way to reverse the curse. Teresa met Eldra and Raphael."

The four sisters looked at each other in surprise. "And here we thought it had been Teresa who recruited Eldra. Not the other way round." Emma mumbled.

"Explains why Eldra was so angry at Teresa for becoming an Elder Sister." Jessica stated. The girls looked down at the you g picture of their fallen friend. "Oh Teresa. Why didn't you return to your family?"

"War makes everyone orphans even if they never lost their family." The Detective offered. They handed the picture to Ruth.

"We couldn't."

"I insist. I only need my notes. I took the picture because I thought you would like it." Ruth took the picture from The Detective.

"Thank you Detective."

* * *

><p>When Ruth, Rose, Jessica and Emma went to pay their respects, Ruth placed the picture on Teresa's grave. They each said a prayer for her before moving to Eldra and Raphael.<p>

The Detective continued on their journey home; happily that another piece of the ever expanding puzzle had been added.


End file.
